The objectives of this proposal are to create a Regional Research Center for Minority Oral Health (RRCMOH) for the minorities of South Texas. Because Hispanics, primarily Mexican-Americans represent the largest, and fastest growing, minority population, our RRCMOH will focus on this group. However, projects involving other minorities will be encouraged. Our RRCMOH will develop three core activities: research, training, and clinical affairs, organized under a central Administrative Core. The Research Project Core will consist of several small studies and pilot projects that are oriented toward applied basic science, epidemiology, and health services research. The Faculty Development Core will help facilitate research activities of minority faculty and students with other investigators from the UTHSCSA dental school. This Core will establish a communication network between the Center and the minority faculty of several colleges and universities of South Texas in order to identify prospective collaborators. This Core will also be charged with seeking outside funding for the training of minority students in oral health research, and for establishing alliances to provide them with research experience. In order to identify research priorities relative to the oral health needs of minorities and to disseminate the findings of pertinent research, the Faculty Development Core will also be responsible for holding research meetings, workshops, and symposia. The Core for Collaborative Alliances will coordinate clinical research and education in minority dental clinics in South Texas. This Core is intended to facilitate interaction between the RRCMOH and other regional agencies created to improve the quality of health care for minorities. The Core for Collaborative Alliances will also identify and establish liaisons with minority health professionals throughout the region who desire to participate in their own setting with clinical research activities of the Center.